


A fresh start

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babies, Gen, Secrets, alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: Tony, Gibbs and McGee don't rescue Ziva from Somalia. Someone else gets there first and rescues her and someone else from Saleem's camp. After getting them home they find a few others have survived and now it's time for everyone to try and pick up the pieces.Yes it's Tiva. #NoRegrets





	1. Chapter 1

In Somalia as Ziva was tortured and injured she could only wish for death. She never thought in a million years she would escape or get out and she was okay with that. She also thought she deserved it for siding with her father and betraying the team. After two months torture daily Ziva wondered why they hadn’t killed her when she discovered someone else was being held there as well. Being thrown into the room Ziva shouldn’t have been surprised when someone grabbed her arm.

“Shh … you’re safe.” Ziva was shaking as she recognized the voice but didn’t believe what she as hearing.

“No, this has to be a dream or it is …” The woman grabs Ziva’s hand and runs it along a scar on her right side. “It is not possible.”

“It’s true Ziva, It’s me.” The woman moves from the shadows to the spot in the room where the light came in from the window and Ziva saw Jenny standing there.

“How is this possible? We thought you were dead. Tony checked for a pulse and …” Jenny nods,

“I was injured and wounded but I did not die. I’m not sure what happened after that but you know moving is nearly impossible when I am in pain and if you, Jethro or Ducky hadn’t felt for the pulse …” Ziva groans as they knew Jenny’s pulse never felt normal nor could you feel it the normal way.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I heard them speaking Hebrew and then asking about NCIS. I didn’t think there would be any new liaison’s with NCIS but … what are you doing here?”

“I betrayed the team.” Jenny was shocked but moved to Ziva’s side as she told Jenny what happened since her ‘death’ and how now she was going to die there.

“They will come for you Ziva. There’s no doubt in my mind that they will.”

“I doubt my father cares enough to come for me that means they have no reason to.”

“No matter how upset Jethro is he would never leave you behind Ziva. You are a daughter to him and he would no more leave you here than he would Abby.”

“He left me in Tel Aviv.” Jenny nods,

“And he left me in Europe when I got it in my head that he was being a stubborn on fool.” Ziva chuckles but stops at the pain in her arm. “What’s wrong?”

“They dislocated my arm and if I move it too much it hurts.” Ziva winces as Jenny grabs her arm and yanks on it to pop it back into place. “Ow!”

“You needed it fixed so you could fight back.”

“I can’t do that. They attack harder and try to hurt the …” Ziva stops thinking about her baby.

“What do they try to hurt?”

“The baby, I am pregnant. They found out and use that to torture me. They threaten to hurt the baby or make me lose it They say they will bring him up as one of them. If it is a girl they will kill her when she’s born.” Jenny hugs her.

“I am sorry Ziva but now that means we both have to fight with everything to get you out of here. Is it Michael’s?”

“No, it is Tony’s baby. He doesn’t know and Michael found out I slept with Tony that’s why he attacked Tony. I know Tony only killed him in self defense but he was my way out of Mossad.” Ziva sniffs. “My father would be ashamed if he knew I was expecting Tony’s baby but …”

“I think he would allow you to return to America with me and give Tony the chance to raise his child with you.” They spend the next few weeks talking about if the team would rescue Ziva, if Eli David might tell them where she went, what to do about the baby and other things.

“Do you think they would really kill my baby? I know they say they would if it is a girl and I think it is but …” Jenny sniffs,

“They took my baby and killed her. I was pregnant and I knew it when I was here. She was born and then taken from me. They said that they do not ant girls. I never even got to hold her.” Ziva hugs her and Jenny wipes her eyes. “I’m going to do what I can to make sure you and your baby survive and make it out of here.” Ziva doubts Jenny could get them out if she couldn’t get herself out but didn’t say that. The next time Ziva’s separated from Jenny the man wears a hood and forces her into a room where he tosses her onto a bed where she curls up trying to protect her stomach.

“Leave me alone.” Ziva could feel the baby moving and was scared they would harm her or the baby. The man walks towards her undoing his belt when she hears a gunshot and the man falls but a man at the door was holding the gun.

“Ziva!” When Ziva sees the man she faints. When she comes to she’s on a soft bed and the lights are dim but not like in the cell. Jenny was wiping her face with a wet cloth.

“Good Ziva, you’re waking up.” Ziva jumps trying to see where they are. “Calm down, the men who rescued us are outside. You passed out in some room but they won’t tell me anything else.”

“Where are we?”

“In a hotel room but I’m not sure where exactly. They came for you and I don’t know what they planned to do with me but I heard a gunshot and yelled for you. A man asked if I knew who you were and I told them who I was so they rushed me out to a van and you were carried out unconscious. That was this morning and it’s now after 8 according to the clock.” Ziva slowly sits up.

‘Someone shot the guy who took me from the room. I thought I saw someone but he is dead. I do not know who the men are but I am glad we are free.” Jenny nods,

“They brought some food and clothes for us to change into. Sit down I will get you some food and then I will tell them you are awake.” Jenny poured the soup from the thermos waiting on the table. “I don’t know what kind of soup it is but it is tasty and they said it’s good for you.” Ziva sipped the soup and closed her eyes.

“It tastes like my Aunt Nettie’s soup. She used to make it for me when I was little and got sick.” A voice came from the corner of the room nearly in the dark.

“That is why I made it my dear. I heard you were dead then recovered.”

“Aunt Nettie!” The woman rose and rushed to Ziva’s side.

“Do not get up dear. You rest and we can talk.”

“How … who brought you here? How …?”

“Eat and I’ll explain. I got a call from your father about your ‘death and flew to Israel to help deal with it. That was two months ago and I stayed but then a few hours ago your friend Michael Rivkin contacted me about you.” Ziva shakes her head.

“He is dead. Tony DiNozzo …”

“He is alive and he is one of the men who rescued you. He called me to say they found you and your friend here and you were wounded so I came to fuss over you. They do not know if Miss Sheppard is who she says she is but he did not think you would want him in here when you awoke.” Ziva thinks about this while sipping on the soup.

“So he rescued me … why?”

“That you will have to ask him yourself for he will not say Speaking with Miss Sheppard I am sure she is who she claims to be from the stories you told me of her.” Ziva smiles at Jenny who sits on the end of the bed.

“She is my friend Aunt Nettie. Jenny Sheppard, this is my Aunt Nettie. Aunt Nettie, my friend Jenny Sheppard. I want to take a shower and then talk to the others.” When Ziva came out of the shower Jenny and Nettie were sitting by the bathroom door while Michael Rivkin and another man were by the hotel room door. “Leave us alone. I wish to speak to Michael alone.” Jenny knew Ziva’s tone and got up so the others follow suit.

“We’ll be in the next room if you need anything.” When the door was closed behind them Michael hasn’t moved or said a word.

“You are not going to say anything? You let me think Tony killed you and I nearly killed him.”

“I know what happened between you two and I was angry and mad. I wanted him to pay for what he did to us. How he took what we had from me.”

“That was nothing compared to what I want to do to you right now. I why did you come? How did you find us?”

“Eli found me and if I were to live then he wanted me to bring your body home. If I do so successfully then he’ll allow me to walk free. If I don’t then he’ll hunt me down and tell your friends I’m alive and sent you to your death. Saleem is gone, I killed him and the man in that room was with us to recover you and the other woman we recovered. We were supposed to let her go but she started screaming for you once I had you.”

“She is former director Sheppard that I have told you about. We made a vow to get each other out and she was worried about me and the baby.” Michael looks at her. “It is Tony’s child, he does not know and neither does my father.”

“We must get you back to Tel Aviv and then home to America both of you.” Ziva shakes her head.

“You know my father he will not allow me to return if he knows I am alive. He is furious that you were killed by Tony and that you told him about how close we were.”

“That was an accident he was to never see those emails. I was venting because I thought it ruined my chance at getting out of Mossad. I never thought Eli would send you instead.”

“I agreed if he did not harm Tony for killing you.” Ziva sits on the bed trying to relax. “What do we do now?”

“Wait here a few days. I have called Eli and told him I have you and I am bringing you home.” Ziva looks at him.

“You told him I was alive?” Michael looks at her and shakes his head. “What did he say?”

“He did not say much. His plane is coming for us tomorrow night so we can try to stay out of sight until then.” Jenny and Nettie return.

“I must go Ziva but I wanted to see you for myself. Take care of yourself and the baby. If that Tony will not take care of her let me know and I’ll deal with him not your father.” Ziva hugs Nettie tight.

“Thank you for coming.”

Meanwhile in DC Tony and Tim were trying to track down the terrorists that Ziva was after to get revenge. Tony felt he had to do something to get the people who put Ziva on that ship and he knew he couldn’t go after her father.

“Agent DiNozzo, do you have a moment to talk?” Tony sighs but follows Vance up to his office. “How’s the investigation going?”

“Not well, we’re at a standstill at the moment. Is everything okay?”

“It seems … I spoke with Eli, Ziva’s father today. Her body has been found and he would like it escorted home.” Tony gives him a strange look.

“Home but … from where? I thought there were no survivors.”

“It appears she made it to land and her body has been recovered. Not home as in Tel Aviv but home as in here. Eli said it’s her final wish to be buried here.” Tony takes a deep breath. “They do not leave the body unattended before burial so someone must escort it back.”

“When do I go? Who does he …?”

“He thought perhaps you would go that’s why I called you up here. There’s a military transporter waiting for you at the air field when you’re ready but it leaves in an hour with or without you. It can go sooner if you’re there sooner.”

“Who else …?”

“No one else, we don’t need a full gathering and as long as you promise not to cause trouble …” Tony shakes his head.

“I have to bring her home.” Vance nods,

“That’s what I thought. Go home pack for two days and then go to the airfield.” Tony leaves without talking to the others and wasn’t surprised when Gibbs didn’t try and stop him.

“Where’s he headed now?”

“Home to pack for two days. He probably needs a few things so …” Gibbs nods,

“As long as he returns in one piece and she does as well.” Gibbs gut clenched at the mere thought of Ziva since learning she died. Regrets etched into his head daily and Gibbs went through what if’s all the time but he knew he couldn’t change the past. With Ziva’s body being found he hoped they would all have some closure. In Somalia Ziva, Jenny, Michael and Reggie the other man drive all night and some of the next day to get closer to where they can be picked up. Michael was on the phone with someone and seemed stressed by the time they got to the airfield.

“Are you okay Michael?”

“Yeah, just … there’s another woman. Someone we’ve been trying to rescue. She’s in danger and it’s between taking you home or saving her and a child.” Ziva and Jenny exchange looks.

“Go help her.”

“What about the two of you? What about Eli?”

“Go, we can get on the plane and make it back fine. I will tell my father you helped us get on the plane but if there’s someone else who needs help then you need to help them.” Michael looks at Jenny. 

“I was the director of NCIS and she was trained Mossad. I think we’ll be fine.” Michael and the guy hand them weapons and bags. 

“The bags hold a change of clothes, new identities for customs and anything else you may need for now. It will get you both to America when and if you need it.”

“Thank you Michael.” Michael nods,

“Get home to your Aba and don’t look back. I will see you again in America.” 

“Michael …” Ziva had many things she wanted to say since she was worried she wouldn’t see him again but didn’t know where to start.

“Get on the plane or I’ll carry you on and then I can’t help the lady. Stop being stubborn and go.” Ziva and Jenny rush on the plane that starts to lift into the air as soon as they’re sitting down.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know … I hope so and they can rescue whoever it was that they’re going after.” Ziva nods in agreement. “Are you okay?”

“I didn’t think I would get out of there alive. Now if my father will allow me to return to have my baby …” Jenny smiles,

“Jethro and the others will fight to get you home if he doesn’t. I don’t plan to keep anything a secret.” Ziva wondered about that but pokes around in the bag finding new ID’s and passports with her picture but new names. Some traditional clothes and some if they wanted to stay hidden and other bits and pieces.

“Do you think your father knows you’re alive?”

“Michael says he told him. My father found out he was alive and it was find my body or he would die. That’s why he went to rescue me.”

“I just hope that things will go smoothly when we see your father.” Ziva looks at Jenny who chuckles. “He didn’t like me. He thought I took you from Mossad.”

“He likes you. He likes women who can hold their on and not rely on men. Now when Gibbs sees you …” 

“Don’t try and flatter me. We know Jethro doesn’t want to be with me.”

“I think you’ll see it differently.” Jenny brushes it off but Ziva knew better. She just hoped she could get to see it. In Tel Aviv Tony arrives at the airfield they landed in before. He expected to be met by the same guys as before but he was surprised when Eli himself stepped out of the waiting car.

“Dir. David …”

“Agent DiNozzo. Thank you for coming. I know this can’t be easy but it was my Ziva’s wishes to be buried in America. I didn’t know of this but …”

“Are you sure it’s … we heard the ship went down and …”

“Yes, someone made it to land with her and were able to return. I did not know this when I told Leon she went down with the ship. Then Saleem sent this …” Eli holds up Ziva’s Star of David necklace. “Make sure it is buried with her. The body will arrive soon and I can’t …” Tony nods,

“They’re making preparations in DC for when we arrive.” Eli nods and they sit in his car. “I am sorry about what happened with Rivkin. I cared for Ziva and didn’t want someone to hurt her.”

“He made his choice … he’s actually alive and he’s the one escorting her body home.” Tony blinks in surprise. “I made him a deal. He brings her body home and I let him live. If he doesn’t find her body or bring it home he better hide.” Tony can’t help the smirk but they both fell silent as a plane lands. Tony’s gut clenches as Eli gets out of the car to meet the people off the plane but when Ziva gets out Tony can’t help himself but run to her passing Eli who stood there in stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's a FEW days later than I said I would post but it's up hope you like it

When Tony and Ziva pull apart Tony is aware of two things. One was Eli and Jenny were staring at him while Ziva had tears in her eyes and second that Jenny was not only alive but standing there. Tony’s attention was on Ziva though and her tears.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to … I just …” Ziva manages to smile.

“I am happy to see you too. There is much to talk about and soon but …” Ziva motions to Jenny who smiles at Tony.

“It’s good to see you Tony.” Tony hugs her tight.

“You too Jenny. We thought … the others especially Gibbs will be happy to see you and have you home.” Ziva gave Jenny a smirk. “What?”

“She did not believe me when I told her the same.” Ziva saw Eli watching them. “Shalom Papa.” Eli looks at her and she can’t read his expression before he pulls her into a hug.

“I’m glad to have you hoe Ziva.” She smiles wondering how to tell him about the baby and wanting to go to America. “Let’s go home, there is much to discuss.” In the car they rode silently for a bit. 

“Dir. David, I have to ask a question.” Eli looks at Tony.

“Call me Eli. What did you want to know?” To their surprise Tony turns to Ziva. 

“Ziva David, will you marry me?” She’s stunned into silence. “I don’t have the rings on me but my father gave me my mother’s wedding rings before when I hoped you would be in touch. I love you and I haven’t stopped loving you. That’s why I came all this way despite thinking you were dead and even after what happened last time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will do whatever I have to so you are happy.”

“I’m pregnant.” Tony froze and Ziva continues. “The baby is yours but I didn’t know how to tell you. That’s why Mikel was jealous of you, it was our relationship though he doesn’t know or didn’t know.” Tony looks at Jenny who nods and he pulls Ziva into a hug.

“Really? We’re going to have a baby? I’m just stunned but … really?” Ziva nods,

“I can already feel the baby moving around, kicking and all that. I don’t show much but …” Eli speaks up.

“Then you shall be checked out by a doctor before you return to America. We can’t send you back unhealthy.” Ziva smiles,

“Yes, that’s a good idea for Jenny too. Yes Tony I will marry you.” When they arrive at Eli’s home Tony calls telling the others he got there but it would be a few days before he made it home.

“Are you okay? I thought you were bringing Ziva’s body to be buried here.”

“I will explain what happened when I see you guys again. Everything’s fine Gibbs, I promise.” 

“Okay, call if something happens.” Ziva was cleared to fly back with Tony and Jenny so they made plans.

“Our coworker is a wiz at computers. I’m sure he can set up a video conference or something so you can see the wedding or record it and send it to you.”

“I would like that. Ziva is my only surviving child and I wish for her to be happy. I allowed her to remain at NCIS to find her loyalty either with Ms. Sheppard or with Mossad and ordered her to find information for us. I gave her to NCIS for one year but she stayed much longer.”

“She … I don’t know what to say.” Tony had figured that out a while ago but didn’t know what the others would think with it out in the open now. “She brought nothing back of use but wished to remain with NCIS so I allowed it. I know she was fitting in, finding things she didn’t have with Mossad and she felt she belonged.”

“What changed? I’ve loved her for years and it hasn’t changed for me.”

“I wanted to see her settled down, married, to give me grandchildren. When Leon sent her back was when Rivkin was starting to want out so I ordered him to marry her. I knew she was in love with someone in America and hoped maybe it would push them together.”

“She wanted to be loyal to you and do as you wish. She said they had to get married so …”

“I felt I had no choice.” They see Ziva in the door. “I did not think you would accept Tony as family and I also wanted out of Mossad.”

“I know Ziva but I had hope. I told Agent Gibbs this and that I knew you were loyal to them. He confronted me about why Tony was staying behind for a few days. I told him you would bring proof of everything I said with you Tony. I think Leon knows me well enough if I didn’t wish for Ziva to seek her freedom you would’ve been gone the day you arrived and she’d be here instead of at home. I didn’t tell them you were alive just that Tony had to do some things here. They are expecting your call later though Tony.” Tony nods,

“I’m sure they are and I’ll let them know we … I’m leaving tonight.” That night on the plane Jenny slept so Tony and Ziva stayed up talking.

“Can I ask you something and you tell me the truth? Did you really want to marry me or …?” Tony looks at Ziva.

“Yes, I did. I love you and I want to be with you. I hoped we would hear from you and were trying to find out where you were when they said you died. We thought for sure you would stay in touch with Probie or Abby at the very least if you were okay. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry about Mikel and that I loved you. I thought he would hurt you and I didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“You never said … I love you too. I wanted to tell you before but then I saw you with that Sharilyn and …”

“She was my dad’s idea. He was wooing her father for something or other and he was in town. Turns out she was on the date for the same reason her father’s idea. She loves a woman but he thought my dad might have a problem with that.”

“Does he know?” Tony nods,

“They got a laugh out of it actually but then you were mad and I didn’t know why. If you had to marry Rivkin to get out of Mossad I would’ve stood by you from the sidelines but I thought he was trying to pull you back into it.”

“No, he wanted to be free to live his own way. He likes a woman who is not jewish and won’t move to Tel Aviv so he would go to her. He said he had to stay one or two more years so we could marry and then divorce when we were free. Unlike you she would not accept us so I thought you wouldn’t either.”

“If I knew with feeling the way I did about you I would support you. When I heard your father wanted me to escort your body home I didn’t think twice. Just asked for flight details, packed and met the plane before I even called my dad.”

“What did you tell Gibbs? He will be mad that you lied?” Tony shakes his head.

“Not techniceally. I told him I was escorting you home not your body but you. I didn’t say you were alive though. He’s still going to kill me though “ Ziva laughs and rubs her stomach when the baby moves around. “Have you thought of any names?”

“Anthony the third … I was just hoping for a boy. They said if the baby was a girl they would kill her. If it was a boy then they would raise him when he was around a year or so. First it was right away then they said when he was older so I don’t know. I was hoping for a boy so they wouldn’t kill her but I think it might be a girl.”

“So … Tali Elizabeth?”

“Tali … Elizabeth? Was that your mom’s name?” Tony nods,

“Its custom to name the child after someone dead right?” Ziva nods but doesn’t say much else and Tony can tell she’s lost in thought. When they finally arrive in DC both Jenny and Ziva are asleep but Tony sees Gibbs, Tim, Vance, Ducky and Jimmy waiting. “Hey guys, it’s time to wake up.”

“Just five more minutes.”

“Well everyone’s here waiting for me to get off the plane with Ziva’s coffin so if I don’t go down they might come aboard to check on me.” Jenny sits up rubbing her eyes.

“What about my hair or … I didn’t think anyone would come.”

“I figured Ducky and Jimmy would but I didn’t know about Gibbs and Tim though since it’s 3 am. Don’t worry about your hair, Gibbs won’t care.” Jenny turns pink and the pilot joins them.

“Agent Gibbs wishes to come aboard.” Tony smiles,

“That’s fine.” When Gibbs enters the plane he stares at Ziva and then Jenny. “Hey boss,”

“We thought …” Gibbs was speechless surprised to see Ziva standing thee and thought he was hallucinating about Jenny. Ziva takes a deep breath.

“Shalom Gibbs, we were held together in Somalia and rescued together.” Jenny felt self conscious by Gibbs’ stares.

“I thought …I didn’t think it was really you. I thought I was seeing things. We heard you were bringing Ziva’s body so …”

“Yeah well technically I said I was bringing her home.” Gibbs gives him a look. “Be specific when you lie boss.” Gibbs rolls his eyes and Jenny nods,

“He’s got you there Jethro.” Gibbs hugs Jenny tight as Ducky comes on the plane.

“Anthony … Jethro … oh my.”

“Hi Ducky,” Ducky hugs Ziva while Gibbs still holds Jenny.

“This is a surprise and it’s good to see you both.” Jenny smiles,

“You too Ducky.” Gibbs lets go of Jenny so Ducky can hug her.

“Shall we go downstairs before everyone joins us in here?” They laugh and go down where Tim, Vance and Jimmy can only stare not knowing who was more shocking to see come off the plane. Vance turns to Tony with the question they all wanted to know.

”When … why didn’t you say anything?”

“They arrived in Tel Aviv shortly after I did and we’ve been making sure they were okay to fly home. We wanted to leave it as a surprise. We thought it was for the best at the time.”

“How did you find both of them?” Ziva speaks up.

“When I was captured I was thrown into a room with Jenny and we both fought to make sure we both survived and came home. Mikel Rivkin rescued us and sent us to my father’s. That’s when we saw Tony.” Tony nods,

“Ziva’s … I asked Ziva to marry me and then found out she’s carrying my child. That’s why we couldn’t fly right away we wanted to make sure it was safe for her and the baby.” Tony waited for comments about the baby but the others just smile.

“Congratulations Tony, Ziva that’s wonderful news.” Tim, Vance and Jimmy leave the four of them alone.

“Did you three want to come back to my place? Nothing fancy but the girls can stay together and …” Tony looks at Ziva who nods.

“If that’s okay with them. I just need to pick up some clean clothes and stuff but I can meet you three at your place.” Ziva decides to go with Tony knowing Jenny and Gibbs needed to have some time alone.

“I’ve missed you Jethro.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Gibbs reaches for Jenny’s hand leading her to the challenger. 

“Where did you get this car? I thought you would keep the truck forever.”

“I have it, at home. Tony likes when I let him drive it and I thought he might need some … thing after escorting Ziva’s body home. I’m speaking with my dad again and he fixed it up for me. I bought it as a teen and never finished working on it.”

“It’s a nice car.” Gibbs smiles,

“Just perfect for the two of us.” Jenny doesn’t say much after that and Gibbs knew something was wrong. “Jen, did I say something wrong?”

“NO, why?”

“You grew quiet after I said the challenger was perfect for the two of us. What …?” Jenny sighs sitting on Gibbs’ couch.

“I was just thinking about someone.” Gibbs sits with her trying to reach for her hand but Jenny doesn’t let him. “I was thinking about our daughter.” Gibbs smiles,

“Isn’t that jumping the gun a bit? I mean you just got home and …”

“When I was taken I was pregnant. I didn’t know until I was gone and they took the baby from me. They said they don’t want girls and would kill her.” Gibbs was shocked and then angry. “I couldn’t fight them. I was weak and … I thought … that’s why I fought to get Ziva home. They told her they would keep the baby if it was a boy and kill the baby if it was a girl.” Gibbs was shaking in anger and looks at Jenny who was crying.

“This isn’t your fault Do you know what happened to the men?”

“According to Mikel they were killed. They heard her body was there and two women needed to be rescues. They killed the men and got us out. I’m sorry Jethro, I wanted nothing more than to bring your baby home to you and let you know I was alive but Ziva told me you thought I was dead.” Gibbs nods,

“We did and Somalia is the last place we would’ve looked. We knew that’s where Ziva was found so Tony went.” Gibbs pulls Jenny into a hug. “Do you need anything? Can I do anything for you?”

“This is enough. I didn’t think you could ever forgive me for losing our baby. Mikel and his friend went to rescue another woman and her baby so I don’t know what will happen there but …”

“He caused a lot of problems but I’m thankful he rescued both of you and made it so you could come home.” Tony and Ziva soon get there.

“We have the day off tomorrow and I cleared the guest room for you Tony but Ziva can have it. She should have the bed.” Tony smiles,

“We would like to stay together if that’s okay?”

“If she doesn’t mind it is.” They slept in the next day since it was nearly morning and when Jenny wakes up she finds Gibbs laying in bed next to her.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 2. How did you sleep? Tony just went to the store for some food and Ziva’s in the shower.”

“I slept better than I have in months … in over a year. Did you go to work today? This is awfully late to be sleeping in.”

“You both needed it, Tony and Ziva woke up about 30 minutes ago themselves. No, we had the day off and Abby’s coming for dinner to see Tony. She knows he brought Ziva home but since Ducky and Jimmy said someone else is taking care of her she’s worried about him.” Ziva knocks on the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, I’ll leave you two to talk and get more coffee for myself and do you want a cup Jen?”

“Yes please.” When Gibbs was gone Jenny could tell something was wrong. “Are you okay?”

“I started bleeding last night and it hasn’t stopped. I thought it might be normal but I’m worried. I didn’t want to worry Tony but now I am cramping too.” Jenny sits up more.

“How far did the doctor say you were?” Ziva groans.

“Almost full term but knew I did not want to have my baby in Tel Aviv. She said I would have the baby in two week so there was plenty of time.”

“Ziva, I think you’re going to have the baby now or so.”

“I can’t.” Ziva sits on the bed shaking her head. “I have two weeks, I can’t do this.”

“It’s not your choice and we can’t make the baby stay inside.” Gibbs rejoins them with coffee. 

“Is everything okay?” Jenny nods,

“We need to call Tony to meet us at the hospital and you need to get the truck. I think Ziva’s going into labor.”

“It’s too soon, she said the baby wouldn’t come for another two weeks.”

“They come when they’re ready Ziva. Get dressed while I call Tony.” Despite Ziva’s protests she goes to the hospital where she was indeed in labor. She worried more because she didn’t think Tony could be the dad but when they discussed due dates he said he would be the baby’s dad no matter what.


End file.
